Hold me close and fear me not
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Eles perdem a guerra, mas não suas vidas - au - Rhaegar/Lyanna
1. Rhaegar

_N/A : O título da fic vem de um verso da balada medieval Tam Lin. _

**Hold me close and fear me not **

Lyanna raspou os cabelos dele pouco antes do navio deles aportar em Braavos, Rhaegar pensou talvez ele devesse sentir alguma coisa com a perda da principal característica física pela qual a sua família era conhecida, mas as coisas que Rhaegar havia perdido antes de entrar naquele navio pesavam muito mais em sua mente do que seus cabelos prateados.

Rhaegar considerou um pouco em manter os cabelos e as roupas, talvez conseguir favores com seu nome, mas o novo Rei de Westeros certamente havia mandado homens atrás dele, e principalmente atrás dela. O amor da vida dele, a mulher por quem ele havia começado uma guerra, a mulher que tinha fugido com outro homem de novo.

Pelo menos Jon não teria que passar por isso, ele não tinha herdado os seus traços Targaryen, seus olhos e seus cabelos eram negros como os de sua mãe. Rhaenys também tinha cabelos e olhos negros, Aegon havia sido o único que se parecia com ele, os dois estavam mortos agora. Ele imaginou que o bebê fosse ser uma menina, e que ele a chamaria de Visenya, todos os seus filhos com os nomes dos conquistadores de Westeros, mas era um garoto e ele nem recebeu um nome Targaryen, quando Lyanna sugeriu o nome Jon ele disse que era perfeito, agora não era um bom tempo para ser um Targaryen. O bebê em seus braços, a terceira cabeça do dragão, o motivo pelo qual tudo aquilo havia acontecido, mas destino era uma mentira, uma ilusão.

Quando Lyanna terminou de raspar seus cabelos já era possível de longe ver os prédios de Braavos.

"Você podia ficar no navio se você quisesse e voltar para Westeros" Rhaegar disse.

"Porque eu faria isso ?"

"Você poderia ser uma rainha, Robert certamente te aceitaria de volta"

"Se eu quiser estar com Robert eu estaria com Robert" Lyanna diz, e ela parecia segura, mas Rhaegar já a ouviu chorando a noite quando ela achava que ele já estava dormindo.

Lyanna colocou seu braço ao redor dele, mas o olhar dela estava voltado para o continente que ficava cada vez mais perto. Destino era uma ilusão, mas Lyanna era real e tangível, e talvez isso seria o suficiente.

_**Obrigada por ler, reviews são sempre apreciadas. **_


	2. Lyanna

**Capítulo 2 **

A maioria acreditava que a história de amor entre ela e Rhaegar começara quando ele a coroara a Rainha do amor e da beleza naquele torneio. Eles estavam errados, começou com ele achando o Cavaleiro da arvore que ri e encontrando a filha mais nova dos Starks debaixo do seu Elmo.

"Uma mulher se vestindo de homem para competir em um torneio, parece o tipo de coisa que só acontece em canções" foi o que Rhaegar tinha lhe dito mais tarde naquela noite.

Lyanna Stark já tinha se encontrado com o príncipe Rhaegar algumas vezes ao longo de sua vida, mas apenas após ouvir ele dizendo essa frase ela começara a reparar mesmo nele, a se apaixonar mesmo por ele. E ela acreditava que o mesmo era valido para Rhaegar. Ele tinha sorrido para ela naquela noite e enquanto estavam juntos Lyanna se esquecera completamente da existência de Robert.

Rhaegar não estava sorrindo agora.

"Deuses Lya o que você estava pensando ?" Rhaegar disse limpando com cuidado os ferimentos do ombro dela.

"Será que daria pra você guardar as reclamações para amanhã, eu já estou me sentindo mal o suficiente agora"

Rhaegar respirou fundo.

"Você não pode mais se vestir de homem para competir em torneios"

"Porque não ? Não é a primeira vez que eu fiz isso"

"Eu sei, eu me lembro, mas agora é diferente, nós temos um filho"

"Sim, nós temos, não é só um jogo de uma menina tentando se provar, eu estou fazendo isso porque nós temos um filho que precisa ser alimentado"

"É perigoso Lya ! Podem descobrir quem você é ou ê pode morrer ou acabar aleijada !"

"Isso não vai acontecer"

"Poderia acontecer"

"Será que daria pra você confiar em mim um pouco ?"

"Eu confio em você, é com os outros que não"

Rhaegar respirou fundo e apoiou sua cabeça nas costas dela, os músculos da área em que ele encostou também estavam um pouco doloridos mas Lyanna não se afastou ou reclamou. Ele parecia cansado, ele parecia triste, essa não era uma aparência incomum para ele no último ano desde que eles tinham vindo para Braavos.

"Eu prometo que eu vou tomar cuidado" ela disse gentilmente.

Rhaegar não parecia muito satisfeito com essa resposta, mas mesmo assim ele levantou sua cabeça e a beijou de leve nos lábios.


	3. Jon

**Capítulo 3 **

No sexto dia de seu nome Jon ganhou de seus pais uma espada de madeira, e na casa que eles estavam morando atualmente dava para ele treinar com ela quase todos os dias, e Jon aproveitava o máximo que podia afinal não havia garantia nenhuma que a próxima casa que eles arranjassem na próxima cidade que eles fossem teria um quintal também.

Nos treinos com seu pai a expressão dele sempre era séria, Rhaegar mostrava como fazer um movimento e depois o fazia repetir de novo e de novo até que ele acertasse, e eles nunca lutavam mesmo, quando Jon reclamava seu pai acabava dizendo algo como : "Treinos não tem que ser divertidos Jon, eles são para fazer com que você aprenda a se defender caso um dia seja necessário". Ele nunca gritava, se ele fizesse Jon se sentiria com direito a ficar com raiva, ele falava baixo e sério, com um leve tom de tristeza em sua voz que só fazia com que Jon se sentisse mais culpado.

Sua mãe dizia que seu pai tinha mais habilidade com a espada do que ela e portanto que Jon aprenderia mais com ele, mas quando possível Jon preferia que fosse com Lyanna, os treinos com sua mãe eram tão mais divertidos, eles já começavam praticando, ela gritava e bagunçava o seu cabelo quando ele acertava algum movimento novo, ela ria quando eles lutavam e grande parte dos treinos terminava com ele rolando no chão com ela rindo também. E naquele dia não foi diferente, ainda deitado no chão do quintal daquela pequena casa em Lys Jon perguntou :

"Foi o seu pai que te ensinou a lutar também ?"

"Não ele nunca me deixaria fazer algo assim, ele vivia dizendo que eu deveria agir mais como uma dama, foi o meu irmão Brandon que me ensinou"

"Ele parece legal"

"Ele era, todo mundo achava que ele era o irmão que eu mais gostava, ele era o que eu me divertia mais com, e dos meus irmãos era o que eu mais me parecia, mas eles estavam errados, Ned sempre foi o meu favorito, era com ele que eu podia conversar realmente, ele era quieto e doce, você me lembra muito a ele" Lyanna disse tirando carinhosamente uma mecha de cabelo que tinha caído sobre os olhos de Jon.

"Ele morreu ?"

"Brandon sim, Ned não, ele ainda mora na mesma casa em que crescemos cercado pela neve, e pelo que eu ouvi você já tem um monte de primos e primas"

Jon nunca tinha visto neve, ele também nunca conhecera ninguém da sua família além de Lyanna e Rhaegar.

"Nós um dia vamos visitar ele ?"

"Eu gosto de pensar que sim, numa época mais calma, mas não comente que eu falei isso com o seu pai"

"Porque não ?"

"Seu pai fica com um pouco de medo quando eu começo a falar sobre voltar para Westeros e eu quero evitar discussões"

"Meu pai é um covarde ?"

"Medo não é igual a covardia Jon, muitos medos são justificados, os do seu pai se encaixam nessa categoria, assim como os meus"

"Mas você não tem medo de nada !"

Isso fez Lyanna rir.

"Isso mesmo"


End file.
